Kuwurasetai no
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Yugi goes to a party with the gang, though Yami and Atem stayes home.. 3 am he comes home and things goes from there.. lemon, threesome and M-rated for a very good reason.. sequel to Amai Kousoku! YamixAtemxYugi
1. Chapter 1

How should I star this.. hm.. I guess you could say that I got so much good responce from my last threesome that I desided to go furter on it.. this is actually a sequel of Amai Kousoku! Though.. somehow, the sequel is longer than the original X9 actually, this wasn't planned to be longer than one chapter, but it kind of just kept on building.. so I'm already working on chapter two.. ^3^ This story comes from an idea of mine.. yesterday.. or so.. I was on a party.. been partying every weekend for two weeks now :D and so I thought about how funny it would be with Yugi drunk, and then it was all "Hm.. a new threesome.. yes!" ^\\\^ thus, here it is! Hm.. want to party.. but have to wait till tomorrow.. our last day with party before our national day.. :D yay for being Russ ^.^

Oh.. and I just enjoy writing threesome and all the stuff that comes along.. and yes, it's even funnier writing about Yami being submissive, so.. enjoy everyone :D

**WARNING:** Yaoi(boyxboy), heavy lemon and threesome.. stay away if you don't like either of these!

Yugi: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! though..

Yami: And never will..

Atem: Or Yu-Gi-Oh! would be only of yaoi.. and apparently threesome.. :9

* * *

><p>Kuwurasetai no.<p>

Chapter 1.

Alcohol.

The clock was around 6 pm and Yugi was getting dressed for the party. Atem and Yami was watching him from the doorstep.

"Are you sure you want to go Ahku? You usually can't hold your alcohol well" Atem said. Yugi looked at them from over his shoulder. He had never had a hangover before, so he hadn't been that drunk either, but he would easily lose himself with just one drink and that worried the two older males.

"Of course I am, it's just a party between us.." Yugi said, smiling at his boyfriends.

"Who's coming?" Yami asked, still not convinced.

"Um.. Joey, Ryou, Tristan.. Kaiba, Duke... Tea wasn't invited.. Serenity wasn't allowed by Joey, so.. I guess if just us.. but I think Malik is coming too" Yugi said, fastening the leather choker around his neck before he turned around to face them. Yugi had adapted to Yami's fashion, using a lot of leather and black clothes, but he was still the innocent light they knew.

"And a lot of drinks?" Atem questioned, and Yugi puffed his cheeks.

"Come on Atem.. I rarely drink any and we are just meeting to have fun!" Yugi stated annoyed, Yami sighed and nodded.

"And we all know that Yugi, but we're just worried.." he said and his look-alike nodded. Yugi smiled softly at them and walked over, he gave them both a hug and a kiss before walking towards the front door. Yugi got the shoes on before he turned and smiled at his lovers.

"I promise I wont drink much okay?" Yugi said, he then waved and disappeared out of the door. The two looka-likes stared at the door before Yami sighed.

"I'm not so sure about this.." he said slowly.

"I agree.." Atem mumbled before he sighed as well.

"But we have to trust him in his choice" Atem stated and Yami gave him a short nod, then he adapted to a murderous look.

"But if Joey and the rest does something.." he murmured.

"I know, we'll take them down" Atem agreed.

* * *

><p>The household was very silent, the clock ticking slowly towards 3 am and two Egyptian males was soon to be awakened by one noisy gang. The two of them was currently located on the couch in the living room when the door opened and they heard someone stumble through. There was a short laugh and a curse.<p>

"Sssh.. Yami's probably in bed already.." they recognized the voice as Tristan's and he didn't sound that drunk, a little sober in fact.

"Yeh.. let's.. get'im ta bed.." this voice, very drunken and unstable was Joey's and the two exchanged looks before they got to their feet.

"Neeh.. I'm alright.. I'ma not sleepy.." another voice joined and the two males frowned, this voice was Yugi's and he did not sound all to good. Yami took the first step towards the hall, Atem followed quickly as they entered the badly lit hall.

"Yugi, you should really head to bed.." Tristan said, they all heard a snort and the two Egyptian males frowned even more.

"I'ma 'kay.. Tristen.. sersly, I feel fine.." Yugi grumbled.

"For the last time, my name is Tristan.. and you don't sound okay.." Tristan said.

"I'ma... relly.. am.. 'kay.." Yugi stuttered.

"You don't sound okay" Yami said, finally breaking the shock on them. There was a long silence before Atem turned the lights in the hall on, though the gang could only see Yami at the moment. Before him stood the whole gang, Tristan was holding Yugi up by holding his arm, the two frozen to the spot. Joey was leaning against Kaiba in shock and fear while Duke leaning against the doorway, his eyes wide in shock. Ryou and Malik was standing outside of the door, both looked rather drunk, but wasn't even swaying so when they took a step back they both exchanged fearful looks.

"Ah.. you were awake?" Tristan said, Yugi eyed his lover before he staggered forward with a happy smile.

"Yami~" he sang and hugged his tall boyfriend. Yami stared down with a raised eyebrow before he glared up at the rest of the gang, and the all tense in fear of what was coming. Kaiba sighed and pushed Joey off of him.

"This is the mutt's fault.. blame him, but do it tomorrow" the CEO said, Yami nodded slowly.

"We'll take care of him tomorrow.. now to take care of this one" Yami groaned.

"I agree.. I almost feel like ditching Ahku at Joey's place for the night, if he hadn't been my precious one.." Atem grumbled and appeared before everyone else. They all knew of Yami's other self and thus also knew of their combined anger was one of the worst. Ryou and Malik had disappeared while they talked. Duke and Tristan ran the second Atem appeared, this left the last couple. Kaiba took a good hold of Joey before backing away. Yami seemed to understand and nodded.

"Yes, please leave.." he said and Kaiba nodded, he turned himself and Joey around before closing the door. As soon as the door closed the two men sighed and looked down at the drunk Yugi. The teen smirked stupidly up at them as he hugged Yami harder.

"Let's get you to bed shall we?" Yami stated, but Yugi protested with shaking his head. Atem blinked and looked at Yami.

"Nooo.. dun wanna.." Yugi whined and struggled to get away. Yami growled and grabbed Yugi, then hoisted him onto his shoulder and turned towards their bedroom. Atem chuckled at Yugi's attempts to get away.

"He really doesn't want to does he?" he commented, Yami sighed.

"No.. but he has to.. we too.. there's no way we'll going to be able to handle him tomorrow if he holds us up all night.." Yami point out complained. Atem agreed silently to that as they quickly entered their bedroom. Yami then ditched Yugi on the bed. They watched Yugi try to crawl out of the bed, but failed as he only wrapped the sheets more and more around himself in the prossess. Atem growled and Yami chuckled.

"He is cute though.." Yami had to admit, Atem stared at him before he pushed his twin towards the drunk teen.

"Then you take care of him while I get a bucket and a glass of water for tomorrow.." he said, Yami glared and pouted.

"Evil.." Yami complained.

"No, just sexy!" Atem commented and chuckled deeply as he walked out of the room. Yami glared after him before he turned back to Yugi, who was eyeing him with an odd look.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, he took a step closer as Yugi reached up.

"Ymi.. love u.." Yugi whispered, he caught Yami and pulled him down to a kiss, a desperate and rough one at that. Yami stared with wide eyes at Yugi.

"Yami, where's the parace-" Atem asked as he entered the room, but stopped when he saw what was going on. Yami gave him a desperate look of help and Atem quickly came to his side to help him away from Yugi, but it was no use, Yugi had locked his hands around Yami's neck and wasn't letting go at any cost. When Yugi finally stopped kissing him, he began nipping at the darkness' neck, making Yami frown.

"Some help here? He's to gone to stop now.." he said. Atem nodded slowly, then he smirked. Yami looked up at him before frowned even more.

"Atem.. we don't take such advantage of Yugi.." Yami said, but Atem leaned in and took a hold of Yami's hips, then he drove his own hips into Yami's making the man gasp and moan. Yugi moaned as well as Yami's mindlink opened for Yugi to feel everything Yami felt.

"I think Yugi doesn't want to either.. I think he wants something else" Atem whispered against Yami's ear, making the man shiver in want.

"A-Atem.. what do you-ah!" Yami near shrieked at the end as Yugi reached down with one hand and ground his hand against Yami's clothed member. Atem smirked and grind against Yami's ass.

"R-Ra.. you two.." Yami groaned and tried to stop the two, but failed. Yugi pulled Yami down and kissed him roughly while Atem smirked and snapped with his fingers, the next second all three were naked as the day they were born. **(1)**Yami gasped against Yugi's lips as he felt a finger against his entrance. The tanned man smirked and quickly shoved two fingers up into Yami's prostate, the man in the middle screamed into Yugi's mouth and began to grind against Atem's fingers. Yugi screamed as well and the two stared into each other's eyes before Yami backed out of the kiss.

"Oh.. Ra, Atem.." Yami moaned and arched forward with each trust Atem did with his fingers, a third one joined the two other as Yugi pushed Yami up so he was leaning over Yugi, the teen grabbed the length and quickly began to suck on it like a lollipop. Yami near screamed at the double attack. Atem smirked and pulled back, but instead of fucking Yami senseless like he usually would, he crawled onto the bed and around Yugi. The little one didn't notice until he felt hands on his hips, but he didn't stop. Yami watched as Atem positioned himself.

"Atem.. prepare.. him first.." Yami gasped out between moans.

"He is used to us.. at once.. it'll be fine" **(2)** Atem said before he quickly trust inside. Yugi screamed and deep throated Yami, who screams at the feelings that rush through their link, at the same time. Yami reached out and in desperation kissed Atem, wrapping his

arms around the man's neck. The Pharaoh smirked and kissed back while trusting hard into Yugi, hitting his prostate on each try. Soon the teen began to whine, making Yami moan and groan at the same time.

"Ra.. Atem.." Yami whispered as they parted, but seconds later he began to tremble. Yugi let go of Yami's length and gasped out.

"I'ma.. Yami.. Atem.." the teen screamed as he came hard, Yami groaned as well and came, covering Yugi's face and held onto Atem with what strength he had left. The two men both watch Yugi grip Yami's hips and force him close.

"Want more Ahku?" Atem asked, still within Yugi and feeling up and down the teens spine with one hand. Yami looked down to see Yugi nod frantically and move against Atem to get him to move, but Atem didn't, instead he pulled out and backed off. Yami and Yugi both looked up at him, confused.

"Turn around Ahku" Atem coaxed and Yugi did so, though very oddly since he was quite drunk. Yami watched him as Atem smirked back, then Yami blinked before smirking.

"I get it.." he said before grabbed Yugi's hips. The teen was a little startled, but let it go as he stared at the length in front of his face. Atem smirked even more and leaned down.

"Suck.." he ordered and Yugi did as he was told to. He opened his mouth and licked the tip before taking it all into his mouth. The teen moaned and tried his best to do what he was supposed to.

"He is easy to play with when drunk.." Atem commented and Yami glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Atem shook his head and leaned close to Yami, he took a good hold of the man's hip, driving him against Yugi. The two moaned. Yami grabbed Yugi's hips harder for support as Atem forced them to grind together. Yugi moaned again, making the sound vibrate through Atem's body and the man groaned. Yami watched it for a second before he quickly trust into Yugi.

"Ra.. he is.. tight.." Yami groaned, but continued till he found that spot. Yugi screamed around Atem's length when he found it, Yami moaned at the feeling through their mindlink. While Atem moaned. Yami smirked, but then groaned as Yugi's walls tightened around him. Suddenly Atem backs off and grabs Yami's shoulder. Everything went fast for the two, and in the next second Yami found himself lying on the bed with Yugi on top, still within him, though he was now facing him. Yami looked past his drunk light to see Atem crawl towards them.

"Atem.. what are you.. planning?" the darkness asked. The Pharaoh smirked and blinked at him.

"You'll find out soon.." the man said and Yami tensed. Suddenly Yugi moved and Yami moaned.

"Y-Yugi.." Yami moaned and looked up at his light, hoving over him. Yugi smiled and leaned down, though swaying a little.

"Luv.. you.." the teen whispered and kissed him. Yami complied and kissed back.

"Now then.. let's see.." Atem whispered, though Yami heard it fairly well, but he didn't have time to act on it as two fingers was shoved right up into his prostate. Yami screamed and arched up into Yugi, who screamed as well at the double pleasure brought to him. Yami's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Atem continued to play with his prostate.

"Hm, your quite tight yourself" Atem commented. Yami backed out of the kiss and opened his mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, though breathless from being so roughly handled by his lovers.

"I mean this!" Atem said, while Yami had talked he had removed his fingers, now he was gripping Yami's legs and pulled them up, seconds later he was deep inside of Yami. The former Pharaoh screamed to high heavens as his look-alike groaned. Yugi screamed as well and began to move up and down on top of Yami.

"A-Atem!" Yami screamed before he grabbed onto the first thing that came to his clouded mind, Yugi's length. Yugi screamed even more now and trashed about. Only a moment later and the teen came, covering Yami's hand. This pleasure and tightness was to much for Yami and he came as well, with a scream of Atem's name. There was a long silence as Yami managed to get Yugi off of him, but he was still slumped on top of him.

"Ahku.. sleepy now?" he asked, wanting the little one to sleep. But to both he and Yami's surprise did he get up again only to turn around, grab Atem's hips and bring his mouth onto Atem's erect member. Yami, still to tired to act, watched and had to smirk.

"He's hard again you know.." he commented and Atem blinked.

"Remind me to never let Ahku drink again.. this is the third time.." **(3)** Atem complained, but he didn't deny that he liked Yugi like this. Said teen was now sucking him off like there was no tomorrow, but Yami wasn't even looked at them anymore, his erection had come back full force when he had seen Yugi act so bold, he crawled a little lower so he was fully underneath the two. Then the man grabbed Atem and brought him down onto his length with all the force he had. Atem gasped out and stared down to see a smirking Yami, but couldn't find his face, he did however see black-crimson hair underneath Yugi. The teen moaned as Yami licked his length before sucking hard.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Atem asked while moaning. Yugi was still sucking on him while he was still on top of Yami, with his length inside of him.

"Nothing at the moment" Yami answered between sucking and licking Yugi's member. Atem raised an eyebrow and wriggled his hips, he did not however see the smirk that flew across Yami's face.

"It's time you know how it feels!" Yami said, Atem furrowed his eyebrows at that.

"What do you mean?" he asked, but Yami didn't answer. Instead he raised Atem's hips upwards and than slammed him down again. Atem let his head fall back and he screamed whatever came out of his mouth. **(4)**

"How is it?" Yami asked as he continued to bring Atem down on him with extreme force. Atem just screamed as an answer and trashed about.

"Good" Yami said, Yugi moaned as well before he gasped out. Yami smirked and sucked hard, thus Yugi came violently. This time the teen fell over and slumped against Atem, who continued to raise and fall on Yami. Atem, though still being fucked, managed to turn Yugi around before he let Yugi slump on top of Yami instead. Not that he didn't want Yugi close, but right now Atem had other thoughts on his mind. Atem smirked as he raised himself high enough and slammed down, making Yami groan as he himself screamed.

"And you said I was tight!" Yami groaned, Atem smirked and pulled off. Yami blinked and looked up at Atem in confusion.

"It wasn't that I didn't like it Yami.." Atem said and leaned down, he kissed Yugi's cheek and then kissed his clone. Yugi's eyes opened and he stared at the two.

"Then why?" Yami asked as they parted.

"I just like to be the one in control, that's all!" Atem said before he pulled Yami's feet up and trust deep into him. Yami's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he screamed as loud as he mustered. The man wrapped his arms around whatever he could get his hands on, wich was Yugi. Yami screamed over and over as Atem continued to trust into him.

"I did like it Yami.." Atem whispered, leaning down. He stopped by Yugi's shoulders, wich was where Yami's face was. The paler version of the Pharaoh looked up and Atem captured his lips. Then he backed off. Yugi gasped as he felt a finger prod his entrance and moaned. Yami looked at his light before he nipped at his neck, kissing and sucking. Yugi moaned and squirmed to get more. Atem smirked and trust into Yami, all the while trusting into Yugi with his fingers.

"Two.. timer..." Yami complained and glared playfully.

"Oh? Am I?" Atem asked, he pulled Yugi off and the teen whine of being left out. Atem leaned down so their position changed slightly, he took a good hold of Yami's tights before dragging slowly out. Yami watched him as he stopped with a little of himself still inside of Yami.

"Atem, what are you planning now?" Yami asked, Atem leaned down, but instead of kissing his clone, he turned to the slightly slumbering Yugi, but as soon as his eyes landed on Yugi, the teen tensed and stared back.

"Watch.. Ahku" Atem coaxed and stood proudly over Yami before he used all strength he had in his body to trust into Yami. The mans scream reached a new pitch as the whole bed creaked and slammed against the wall. Yugi's eyes widened and he reached out in his daze. He crawled over and kissed Yami roughly. Yami screamed into Yugi's mouth and wrapped his arms around him.

"Y-Yugi.." Yami moaned when they parted. Yugi smiled and went a little lower, he kissed Yami's length before taking it all into his mouth. Yami screamed at this double attack and arched high off the bed.

"A-ATEM.." Yami screamed before he came. Then, as a final Atem came as well, filling Yami before slowly pulling out.

"I think.. I'm more tired than.. Yugi is.." Yami complained as Atem fell down onto the bed beside him.

"It's all his fault.. blame him.." Atem said.

"You didn't go for three rounds.. we did.." Yami groaned and moved a little, but winced and stopped moving, instead and cuddled Yugi close to his chest as Atem laid down beside them and hugged Yugi from the other side.

"You didn't seem to mind it though.." Atem stated with a smile of his own. Yami eyed him while a blush crept onto his face. Then he pouted and looked away. This made Atem chuckle and cuddle closer to his lovers.

"Atem.. Yami.." Yugi whispered, a little more sober now than earlier.

"Yes?" Atem and Yami asked at once.

"I luv.. you.." he whispered, then he was gone, sleeping against Yami's chest. The two older males smiled and hugged their light.

"We love you too Yugi.." they said in unision, then the two of them fell asleep as well, the sky outside had already gotten lighter and in just a few hours the sun would rise.

* * *

><p>Yugi moved about, but noticed he was trapped. He opened a single eye and saw creamy skin. Then the teen groaned and turned away, he felt like someone was using a hammer on his head, no, not a hammer, an axe. He felt like he wanted to puke as well. Why the heck was he so sick? He couldn't remember anything.<p>

"Oh, your awake Yugi?" Yugi turned to see Atem smiling at him.

"I don't want to.." Yugi groaned and turned away, only to see Yami smiling at him.

"No wonder after what you did last night" he said, Yugi blinked confused.

"What I did?" he asked, then he stopped and laid back down, closing his eyes and holding a hand on his mouth.

"Did you bring the bucket with you?" Yami asked.

"No.. I kind of forgot when a certain someone was kissing you senseless last night.." Atem said, chuckling. Yugi's eyes snapped open, then he groaned.

"What I did?" Yugi asked.

"Why can't he remember?" Atem asked.

"Obviously because he was so drunk.. they usually don't remember much when they are that drunk" Yami said. Yugi opened one eye slowly and stared at his lovers.

"Was it.. that bad?" he asked, a nervous smile made it's way to his face as his boyfriends glared at him.

"Yes it was!" Atem said, Yami nodded and Yugi shrunk on the spot.

"Oh.. shit.. sorry?" Yugi tried, but only seemed to made the two men snap.

"You promised Ahku.." Atem said with a groan.

"We trusted you.. and instead you came home.. 3 am.." Yami said.

"And you were completely drunk.." Atem agreed.

"Worse than Joey even.." Yami complained and glared at Yugi.

"We were worried Yugi!" Atem said and Yugi looked away.

"I didn't mean to worry you.." he mumbled.

"But you promised not to drink to much.. you know you have a low tolerance for alcohol!" Atem raised his voice and Yugi winced. Yami sighed and laid a hand on Atem's shoulder.

"We'll take this later, Yugi isn't really in shape to take this now.. plus.. if we raise our voices we'll just bother him" he said, he looked like he was in pain as well.

"Yeah.. but one thing, do you have the hangover as well?" Atem asked. Yami blinked, then he looked down.

"Since we share every feeling through the link.. I do feel the goddamn headache and such.. but obviously.. I have a hangover.." he complained, thus Atem glared even harder at Yugi, who looked at Yami in shock.

"Great, now I have to take care of two with hangover.." Atem groaned and got out of the bed.

"Atem? Where are you going" Yami asked. Atem glared over his shoulder.

"To get a bucket!" the man growled and left the room.

"He is angry isn't he?" Yugi asked. Yami sighed and slumped down onto the bed.

"Yes he is.. since he has more temper than me.. I'd say he's pissed beyond normal" Yami said, and Yugi looked away. Yami looked at his light and gasped.

"Wait.. Yugi, don't cry please.. it's just.. he didn't think-"

"Think that I'd get drunk! That my feelings would grow onto you as well!" Yugi cried and held his head as well. Yami winced and cuddled his light.

"It's okay Yugi, besides, according to Kaiba it was all thanks to Joey that you became drunk.." he tried, but it only made Yugi cry more.

"But.. then Atem would.. hurt Joey!" he cried.

"No, I doubt it" Yami said, hugging Yugi close and kissing the tears away.

"Sleep little one, you need it" he said. Yugi stared back, but shook his head.

"I.. can't.." he stuttered. Yami frowned.

"Why?"

"Because.. I think I'm going to.. puke.."

"ATEM!"

* * *

><p>The phone rang and was soon pulled up.<p>

"Yes?" answered one annoyed Atem.

"How's Yugi?" asked the one at the other end.

"He's in bed.. Joey up Kaiba?" Atem asked.

"No, his in bed as well.." Kaiba answered.

"At least you only have him to take care of.." Atem complained.

"Oh?"

"Yugi's link was open long enough to give Yami a hangover as well" Atem growled. He heard a chuckle, then it stopped.

"So, Yugi cried because you scolded him or?" Kaiba asked and Atem stopped.

"Cried?"

"Joey did"

"No, I left to get a bucket and some water, with a handful paracetamol as well" **(5)** Atem stated and he heard a sigh.

"Mind it.. go over and sheck him now.. by now Joey is puking all over the room" Kaiba told him and Atem stopped, then he looked down. The man was still holding the bucket in his hand.

"Oh shit.."

"You forgot?" Kaiba asked.

"No.. not really, I ju-"

"ATEM!" there was a shout and Atem froze.

"Shit!" he swore.

"That was?" Kaiba question.

"Yami.. gotta go!" Atem, he hung up and sprinted to their bedroom, hoping that he wouldn't have to clean up a total mess.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> I want shadow powers too T^T

**(2)** For you who haven't read Amai Kousoku, read it and you'll understand what Atam meant..

**(3)** Yes I did count.. not sure with Atem though.. I think he came.. twice.. but Yami and Yugi DID come three times.. :D

**(4)** Thought I'd let Yami take Atem for once.. it's not like it's gonna happen again X9 ... since Atem likes being the seme ^.^

**(5)** That's the full name, I couldn't written Paracet, but didn't bother since obviously, my computer kept telling me it was not a right word.. goddamn spelling-program..

Hn.. so.. that's it for now, a lot of hotness in the beginning.. then finished up with a pissed Atem.. hm. it can't get better..

Yami: *glare* you made Yugi cry.. and drunk

Atem: So.. it wasn't really Joey's fault.. it's yours..

Me: HEY! I'm sorry for having such an odd mind okay, but I can't afford it.. I had to get an excuse to get Yugi to jump you instead you jumping him.. *glares back*

Yami Tori: Hikair-pretty, did you drink much last night?

Me: Eeh.. not that much.. *nervous laughter*

Yami: She slept till 2.45 pm today..

Yami Tori: ... ... :( u'r dead!

Me: NUUUH *runs away*

Joey: She only drank 6 Smirnoff Ice..

Yami: SIX!

Joey: dere's only 4.7% alcohol in dose.. compared ta her friends.. dey drank stuff with over 20% when dey want ta, dat's pure vodka man..

Yugi: Review so Atem can forgive me T^T


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, took me some days to actually write this.. you know.. this is on.. nine pages.. six of those consists of s*x ^\\\^ and I will not (though I really want to) draw a comic of this.. there'd be a high amount of bloodloss.. anyway.. I'm not sure I'm going to continue this.. I have written enough smut for the next week for some..

Yami: You know the warnings :3

Yugi: .. *sweatdrop* yaoi.. heavy.. apparently..

Atem: Lots of smut and threesome..

Yami: And.. if you don't bother to read about the boring stuff, but want to go straight to the hotness.. :D

Atem: Just scroll down to lemon ^3^

Yugi: Oh.. really.. where's the fun in that?

Atem & Yami: We'll show you!

Yugi: Eeep.. Tomyo doesn't own *runs off*

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

Forgiveness.

The days flew by since the hangover, Yami and Yugi still talked about it now and then, but Atem was still pissed for having to take care of both his lovers at the same time back then and was nowhere near forgiving them. A week after Atem was pretty much desperate for some kind of love again since Yami had banned Atem from the room to sleep on the couch because he always made Yugi cry. That day, Joey dared to show his face at their place, but was accompanied by Kaiba in case Atem or Yami wanted to murder him. But non of them did. Atem just glared while Yami and Yugi greeted them like they usually did.

"So... how's Mokuba?" Yami asked, they were all sitting in the living room, except Atem, who had gone out to get some groceries.

"Hyper.. I have no other words for it.. I think Joey's hyperness is rubbing off on him.." Kaiba complained and Joey glared up at his boyfriend.

"S-Seto, I don't.. rub off on Mokuba.." the teen complained, but Kaiba ignored him completely, instead he turned to Yami.

"I talked to Atem that day when you had the hangover.. he had to hang up quite quickly.. why?" he asked, Yami frowned and pulled a hurt-looking Yugi closer. This the two noticed right away.

"What happened?" Joey asked, worried.

"Except for the fact that he scolded Yugi?" Yami asked, glaring out the window. Joey sighed.

"I've said sorry several times.." Joey complained and looked down. Yami chuckled and the rest turned to him.

"He is just stubborn.." Yami said, nuzzling his light.

"Plus, I get to have Yugi for myself for a while" he said with a smirk and Yugi gawked, then he blushed and swatted at him.

"Y-Yami!" the teen stuttered and glared. Yami laughed and hugged him.

"Hey, Yugi.. have ya heard 'bout Tea?" Joey suddenly asked, Yugi looked up at him and shook his head, then he frowned. Yami blinked and stared at his lover.

"I'm not really interested in whatever she's done now" Yugi said.

"What has she done?" Yami asked, completely obvious of what had happened.

"Ya know Tea tried ta get Yugi ta date her right?" Joey asked, and Yami nodded.

"Well, a week or so 'go.. she disappeared, none 'as seen her since.." Joey said, Yami and Yugi exchanged worried looks.

"Maybe she got into.. trouble?" Yami tried.

"She is the trouble!" Kaiba complained.

"Oh?" Yugi murmured.

"Ya can try ta sum it up, she's tried ta split up Malik an' Ryou.. then she flirted with Tristan.. she even tried ta split me an' Seto ta.." Joey growled, Yugi gasped and stared at them. Yami stared back in shock. The sun shone in through the window, making Yugi and Yami's shocked expression stand out more as day went towards night.

"Why would Tea do such a thing?" the former Pharaoh asked.

"Obviously, because she is a bitch.." Kaiba said.

"Or because she wants to see someone heartbroken.." Joey suggested.

"I'll go for the bitch-part.." Yami said with a groan.

"Who?" asked another voice, they all turned and stared at a tanned man.

"Oh.. Atem, your back.." Yami said, looking at Kaiba and Joey again. The CEO noticed the desperate and hurt look in Atem's eyes before the man spun around.

"Of course, you know.. I met that girl on the way here.. that girl with brown short hair and such.." he said, slowly walking away.

"You saw Tea!" Yugi asked, getting to his feet. Atem turned and glared, but not in anger or annoyance towards Yugi. The light flinched either way.

"She was dressing like a slut.. freaking unbelievable that she was your friend just a little time ago.." Atem growled and walked away. Everyone stared after him, Yami frowned and hugged Yugi closer to him.

"Did she do something to you?" he asked, loud enough for Atem to hear.

"DAMN RIGHT SHE DID!" the man howled and everyone jumped in their seats. Atem soon came in, all red in the face and fuming with anger.

"If someone doesn't shut her up soon I will.." the man growled and sat down beside his lovers. Yami gave him a stern look, since Yugi was tearing up and Atem sighed, then he smiled to Yugi.

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you Ahku, it's just.. I had never thought she'd lash out at me when she saw me.." he said, a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi paled and his eyes widened in shock and fear.

"S-she.. attacked you!" he asked, shocked.

"Yes.." Atem answered and took of his jumper, they all gasped when they saw the thin line of blood on his arm. His lovers jumped him the next second, wanting to know why, how and if he was okay. So much for trying to be angry at him.

"I'm okay!" Atem said after a while, all red because of embarrassment. Yami chuckled when Yugi hugged their lover.

"Thank God, if Tea had hurt you badly.." Yugi whispered. Atem smiled softly and hugged Yugi.

"I am sorry too.. I forgive you.. " he answered, Yugi squealed in delight and hugged back. Atem looked up at Yami and found him smiling.

"Fine, your off the hock.. for now" he said and Atem smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you.." the Pharaoh whispered, then he turned to Kaiba and Joey, they were both smiling.

"So, what else has Tea done.. did she hurt you too cousin?" he asked. Kaiba glared back at him before he scowled.

"First, I'm not your cousin, second.. she only tried to split me and Joey.." Kaiba said with his matter-of-fact voice and glared even more.

"Fine fine, it's not my fault you happen to be my reincarnated cousin, anyway.. if she tried to split you up.. she hasn't come that far with us.. and she never will!" Atem said and pouted. Yami chuckled and leaned against Yugi. Kaiba got up and dragged Joey with him. The teen protested.

"Why, I don't wanna leave yet.." the teen said, Kaiba glared and grabbed him.

"We're going, I don't want to be here when these three start fucking each other and if you remember, I have a company to run!" Kaiba said. Joey turned deep red and stuttered something, and Yugi joined right after. Yami gawked while Atem just chuckled deeply.

"Just call if Tea does anythin' again 'kay?" Joey asked as he was dragged towards the exit. Yugi and the rest nodded.

"We'll call alright.. but not right now.." Atem said, his hands was on Yugi's hips and the teen was blushing a deep scarlet right now.

"A-Atem.." the teen stuttered.

"Atem, don't leave me out.." Yami complained and Joey began to blush a nicer shade of red than Yugi. Kaiba growled and waved a hand.

"Can't you at least wait till after we've left!" Kaiba stated before he disappeared. The three heard the door slam shut before the men began to laugh.

"That was.. easy.." Yami laughed, Atem chuckled and watched Yugi gain a confused look on his face. Atem leaned in and licked Yugi's lips, the two watched as his eyes darkened, filling with lust and desire. Yami raised and eyebrow and pulled Yugi out of Atem's arms.

"Yami?" Atem asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Since you were so stupid these last days, he'll be mine first!" Yami said. Atem pouted, but nodded slowly. Yami smirked and turned Yugi around before kissing him roughly. Yugi blushed and moaned before wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. The paler clone of the Pharaoh smirked and gave Atem an amused look before going back to his original plan. Atem, while watching this unfold grew more and more hard until he nearly cried in pain, and this did not go unseen by Yami.

"You want to join?" he asked when he and Yugi parted for a second. Atem nodded frantically, sweat was already going down his forehead. Yami smirked even more and leaned against Yugi, licking his cheek and making the light moan.

"What do you think?" he whispered into Yugi's ear, the teen moaned, but nodded.

"Yami?" Atem asked, not sure if he was really accepted.

"Come.." Yami coaxed, and Atem didn't even think about acting before he did. He nearly bounced into Yami and Yugi, both smiled and wrapped their arms around the Pharaoh. Yami kissed one cheek while Yugi kissed the other.

"Welcome back.." Yami whispered teasingly while Yugi giggled. Atem raised and eyebrow before smirking.

"Now then.. here or bedroom?" Atem questioned, he watched with amusement as both his lovers went quite red. They exchanged a look before turning back to him with each their cute smile on their faces.

"Bedroom"

* * *

><p><strong>(LEMON!)<strong>

Atem closed the door as he watched his lovers strip of all clothes they had, well, it looked more like a sensual dance, Yami kept striping Yugi of all clothing while Yugi did the same to him. They exchanged kisses now and then, moaning into each other's mouth. Atem took a step closer, then he smirked and leaned against the desk, while the other's wasn't watching, he opened the drawer and took something out. When Atem had fished out what he wanted, he closed the drawer and pounced the two unaware males. There was a click and they blinked, then they looked at their hands. Yami's left hand was cuffed together with Yugi's right hand. They blinked yet again before turned to Atem, who was smirking with a new glint in his eyes.

"Atem?" Yami asked, Yugi blinked and looked confused at the cuffs. Atem took a hold of the chain in between and pulled the two naked males towards the bed. He then pushed the two onto the bed, getting on top of them. Yami blinked and smiled nervously to Yugi, who was staring nervously back.

"Atem?" Yugi asked this time. Atem smirked and leaned down towards them.

"You'll have to be prepared boys.." he whispered, making both blush deeply.

"What do you have in plan?" Yami asked, teasing Atem by tracing a finger down his half exposed neck.

"A lot" was all that came from Atem, then he noticed the look on his lovers, first Yami sat up a little, then Yugi did as well. They moved like they were one, touching and pulling at Atem from each their ends. Atem groaned as Yugi pulled at his shirt while Yami pulled at his pants.

"You really want me out of my clothes that fast?" he asked, the two smirked up at him and he felt himself grow impossible harder. Somehow the two managed to get him out of his clothes faster than he managed to think about it, and then, they each did their work. Atem nearly shouted out all of his pain and pleasure when Yami began to suck him off whilst Yugi kissed and nipped his chest, neck and every other place that he had easy access to.

"You two.." Atem breathed, holding back a groan. Yami smirked and hummed, making the Pharaoh moan and arch into the hot mouth. Yugi though, was having a hard time because Atem had reached down and clamped a hand around Yugi's length, stroking in time with Yami's sucks. Soon Yugi began to trash and maon, so Atem let go, this made the teen whine and pout.

"Can't you wait?" Atem asked and Yugi blushed. Suddenly Yami sucked ten times harder and Atem groaned before realising into his mouth with a call of Yami's name. The man slumped against the other two for a second while catching his breath before he sat up with a smirk.

"You do realise.. that I'm not going to go easy on you right?" he said and watched his lovers blush, then nod.

"We.. didn't really expect you to.." Yugi said, suddenly he closed his eyes and frowned before opening them again.

"Yugi?" both the ancient ones asked. Yugi smiled slowly before he blushed deeply.

"I.. remember.. what we.. did.." he stuttered and the two men blinked.

"Remember?" the two asked.

"That night.." Yugi said while blushing. Atem and Yami blinked again, then the oldest of the two smirked.

"You do? About time!" he said, Yugi's blush deepened and Yami chuckled, then he became serious, well, serious-looking.

"Someone remember what we're doing right now?" he asked, the two turned to him before they nodded.

"Well, do something about it" the man complained and Atem smirked.

"Fine" he teased and pulled both close by pulling the chain that linked the two.

"A-Atem.." Yugi stuttered, Yami though, just smiled a little.

"I guess we're in for it now.." the man murmured as Atem brought them close, he smirked as he kissed Yugi, while one of his hands found their way down to Yami's groin and he squeezed. Yami moaned and bent a little forward, Yugi moaned as well and tried to wrap his arms around Atem's neck, but failed with one hand, seeing it was linked to Yami with a handcuffs. Atem backed off and instead tilted Yami's face upwards, he smirked at his paler look-alike's confused look.

"Why so confused?" he teased. Yami blushed and tried to look away, but was held back by Atem's hand. Yugi was just standing there, watching them. Then he got down to his knees and kissed both length's at turn. Atem and Yami groaned before looking down, they were standing almost close enough for their length's to meet. Atem, understanding what Yugi seemed to want, stepped closer to Yami, their hard members clashing together and making the two men moan. Yugi reached forward and licked his way up and down the two men's length.

"Ra.. Yugi.." Yami moaned, bucking over more. Atem held Yami were he was before he leaned in.

"Yami.." the Pharaoh whispered before he kissed the man. Yami moaned, then arched as Yugi dragged his hands over their length's. Atem smirked again Yami's lips before forcing his tongue inside his mouth, the pale version of the Pharaoh moaned and wrapped an arm around Atem's neck. When they backed off, Atem pulled Yugi to his feet and unlocked their handcuffs, he threw them across the room, not caring were they went before he took a good hold of Yugi and lifted him up. Yugi squirmed and blushed.

"W-wha.. what are you.. planning?" Yugi asked. Atem smirked and lifted Yugi so he was in between them, this was when Yugi understood what was going to happen and blushed deeply. Yami had also understood what his look-alike was about to do and smirked.

"Take a good hold around my neck Ahku.." Atem said slowly, the teen nodded and did as he was told. Then Atem got Yugi to wrap his legs around his waist. Yami smirked and got closer, then he placed his hands on Yugi's hips.

"Yugi.. relax.." the paler of the two men whispered, Yugi shivered and nodded. Yami then, slowly brought Yugi down onto him, the teen moaned and arched upwards in the pleasure. Atem smirked and also took a good hold of Yugi.

"Ahku.." the Pharaoh whispered as Yami helped him pull Yugi upwards, then down, but this time Atem also entered him. Yugi screamed their names and arched.

"Ra.. so.. tight.." Atem moaned, the two of them exchanged a smirk before they lifted Yugi up, then slammed him down onto their erections. Yugi screamed again and tightened his grip around Atem's neck.

"A-Atem.. Yami.." Yugi breathed out before he screamed again, the two had hit his prostate on their trusts. Yugi's walls clamped down around the two men and they groaned deep in their throats.

"Yugi.." they both groaned in unision and Yugi screamed over and over.

"I'm.. I'm going to.. Ah!" Yugi screamed as he came hard, covering both his and Atem's chest. Yami and Atem groaned, but did not come. The two of them pulled out and Yugi groaned at the loss. Atem gently placed Yugi on the bed and sat down beside him, but he was obviously not finished. The Pharaoh grabbed Yami, who was standing nearby and pulled him down onto his lap, all while Yugi was watching.

"Atem.. what are you planning now?" Yami asked, his eyebrows lifted in confusion. Atem smirked and brought their hips hard together, making their erections clash together and Yami nearly screamed.

"I think you know what Yami" the slightly taller man said. Yami flushed and tried to calm his breath, but kind of failed when Atem kept touching him. Yami moaned and wriggled in the hold.

"A-Atem.." the paler man whispered. Atem smirked before he lifted Yami up long enough for him to enter him, Atem groaned and pushed Yami even more down onto him until he was seated completely into Yami. The male on top moaned loudly, but Atem didn't give him much time to get used to him as he lifted him and then slammed him down onto him again, hitting his prostate on first try. Yami's head fell back and he screamed. Suddenly Atem felt hands crawl up his spine and he shivered, and he knew that those hands did not belong to Yami, because his hands was locking onto his arms. Atem looked over his shoulder to see Yugi leaning softly against him, his hands still roaming his body.

"Do you want more Ahku?" Atem asked, he could practically feel Yugi blush and chuckled while still trusting in and out of Yami, who was by all means screaming.

"Y-yeah.." Yugi mumbled embarrassed.

"Then come here" Atem coaxed, he twisted himself around and lay Yami down onto the bed, making the man moan lowly before he opened his closed eyes. Atem smirked as he brought Yugi closer and pulled out of Yami, making him groan.

"W-what.. are you... trying.. now?" Yami asked between deep pants.

"You'll see.." Atem just answered, he whispered something into Yugi's ear, making the teen go deep red.

"M-me?" Yugi stuttered. Atem nodded and gave Yami an amused look.

"Come on.." Atem coaxed.

"F-fine.." Yugi mumbled, still blushing deeply. Yami gave them some confused look before his eyes widened when Atem helped Yugi crawl in between the pale males legs.

"Wha- are you planning to.." Yami began, but Atem's dark, lustfilled eyes glaring back made him shut up. Atem pushed Yugi gently forward before he followed, standing right behind the teen. Yami raised an eyebrow, but did not comment it. Then he noticed the worry and nervousness in Yugi's eyes.

"It's okay Yugi, it's be fine" Yami told him, he reached up and cradled Yugi's face in his hands. Yugi closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them and smiled softly.

"Okay.." the teen finally said. Atem and Yami smiled, the tanned male helped Yugi closer before kissed the teens neck, making him moan. Yami wrapped a leg around Yugi and pulled him closer.

"Yugi.. I'm not as patient as you are.." the man said. Yugi looked at him and blushed, before he nodded. Yugi positioned himself and looked up at Yami again. Yami nodded in approval and Yugi pushed in. Yami moaned and fell back onto the bed. Atem smirked and came even closer, he placed his hands onto Yugi's hips. The teen, who was already leaning over Yami, turned his head.

"Atem?" the teen asked, Atem smirked and moved Yugi forward, making both the teen and Yami moan. Atem chuckled before he trust deep into Yugi, making him go deep into Yami as well. Yugi screamed as Atem hit his prostate. Yami moaned loudly.

"Yugi.." Yami moaned and pulled Yugi down to a kiss. Yugi moaned into the kiss, then screamed as Atem moved, trusting deep into Yugi.

"Ra.. Yugi.. Atem.." Yami moaned, Yugi blinked and tried to find that spot. After several trusts he found it. Yami's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he screamed. The teen gasped out as Yami's walls clamped down around him and he barely managed to hold himself, so he reached down and grabbed Yami's length. Yami moaned loudly when Yugi moved his hand. Atem smirked and pulled out before slamming back in with such speed and strength both males underneath screamed and arched forward, the bed creaked and slammed against the wall as they moved. Soon Yami began to trash with his head.

"Ra, Yugi.. I'm.." that was as far as he got before he tensed, Yugi blinked and looked down at his lover. Suddenly Yami arched high of the bed and came with a scream of his light's name. Yugi nearly squealed when Yami's tight walls closed in on him and then he groaned, coming. Atem though, did not and watched with amusement as Yugi pulled out of his lover before he slumped down onto Yami. The Pharaoh pulled out, but trust back in, making Yugi moan and arch a little. Yami looked up at Atem with glazed eyes.

"You still hard?" he asked. Atem smirked.

"Unlike you, I have quite the stamina.." he said, groaning as Yugi screamed when he trust into him. Yami pouted.

"That's right.. this would be.. Yugi's.. third round.. my.. second, and your second.. as well.." Yami managed to say between moans and pants.

"Yeah, that's about it.. but why do you keep count on that?" Atem asked, still trusting into Yugi. Yami shrugged his shoulders.

"I just thought about it.. since Yugi usually is so sore after sleeping with you.. I too for that matter.." Yami flushed a little at the last statement. Atem smirked and leaned down to placed kissed on Yugi's neck. The teen moaned.

"I feel flattered.." the man said, smirking at Yami's glare.

"You.. remember me right?" Yugi suddenly asked, making both men stare at him in confusion.

"What.. do you mean by.. that Yugi?" Yami asked. Atem nodded.

"Do you always.. talk so much.. while having sex?" Yugi asked. Atem raised both eyebrows before he smirked. Yami on the other end just flushed more and looked away.

"We do remember you Ahku" Atem stated and slammed into Yugi's body, making the teen scream. Yami moaned before kissing Yugi roughly, his hands playing with the teens nipples, chest and stomach. This went on for a while as Yugi and Yami got hard again. Atem continued to slam into the willing body before he felt himself grow close to climax.

"Yami.." the tanned man called, Yami looked up at him and nodded, seemingly understanding what was going to happen. He reached down and grabbed Yugi's length, making the teen squeal and moan. Yami then began to ruthlessly pump the member while Atem continued to trust into him, making Yugi scream before he came violently, making Atem groan and come as well. Completely wasted, Yugi slumped against Yami with a sigh. Atem smirked and pulled out of the tired teen.

"His finished.." Yami said with a chuckle.

"I see that.. but I know that you aren't.." Atem said, smirking. Yami flushed as he tried to move away, but Yugi trapped him without knowing it. Atem reached down and gently pulled Yugi off of Yami before gently placing him on the bed beside them. Yugi though, had not fallen asleep and was watching them with wide eyes. Atem reached down and pulled Yami's legs up so the man was completely exposed to the Pharaoh. Yami blushed and looked away.

"W-what are you.. doing?" the man questioned.

"Hm, nothing at the moment, was thinking about fucking my other self though.." Atem said, running a hand down Yami's stomach, making him shivered. Yami growled and glared playfully at his lover.

"And that's supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Nothing really.." Atem snickered before he slammed into Yami, making his eyes roll into the back of his head and he screamed to high heavens. Yugi moaned from their side, but did not move.

"Oh Ra.. Atem.." Yami screamed, arching high off the bed to meet with Atem's steady, but extremely powerful and rough trusts. Atem groaned as Yami tightened around him as he slowly dragged out. Then Atem trust in again, now breaking the rhythm they had to make sharp, strong, rough and hard trusts that made Yami scream and tremble violently.

"A-Atem.. I'm going to.." Yami began.

"I'm too.." Atem groaned and grabbed Yami's length, making him scream and arch high off the bed yet again. The bed was creaking badly, threatening to colapse under them as they continued their act. Suddenly Yami tensed.

"Oh.. A-Atem.." Yami groaned, then his eyes widened. Atem smirked and roughly pumped his length before Yami came with a scream of the Pharaoh's name. This time, Atem couldn't hold on for to long and came as well with the name of his lover. Atem pulled out of Yami before he slumped down between his lovers, trying to catch his breath. Yami smiled and turned over, facing him.

"Ra I'm happy we finally agreed on a truce" Atem groaned, trying not to move, still in his daze. Yami laughed and blinked at Yugi.

"I think there's a certain someone who agrees!" he teased, Yugi turned deep red.

"You too" the teen said, pouting. Yami smirked and blushed, but did not deny it.

"I'm glad you liked it!" Atem said from his spot on the bed, he wrapped one arm around each of his lovers before he pulled them close. Yami yelped at suddenly being pulled so close, but relaxed soon enough. Yugi though, relaxed at once and yawned.

"Whats.. the clock?" Yugi asked. The two men looked a the clock and gawked.

"Do you have.. school tomorrow?" Atem asked.

"Yes.. why?" Yugi questioned.

"Oh crap.. sleep now!" Atem and Yami nearly shout before the palest of the two pulled the covers over them. Yugi blinked and tried to see the clock, but Atem made sure he didn't.

"H-hey.. let me see.." Yugi squirmed.

"It's.. not needed.." Yami said with a nervous smile.

"Why!" Yugi asked.

"Because you have school tomorrow" Atem stated. Yugi growled and managed to twist his way out of Atem's arm. The two men both drew a deep breath as Yugi looked at the clock and dead panned.

"4.. am.." the teen mumbled before his face darkened. Atem and Yami could practically see a nerve explode.

"Y-you.. KEPT FUCKING ME TILL 3 AM IN THE MORNING!" Yugi screamed at the two who winced and scrambled out of bed. Yugi slowly followed them out of the bed as the two tried to become one with the wall.

"B-but.. Ahku.." Atem tried, but Yugi's glare made him shut up.

"You two.." Yugi began. Yami and Atem exchanged frightened looks, but before any of them could actually act on either fear or horror, Yugi walked up to them and yanked their bangs. The two men yelped and whined.

"Yugi, dear light.. please let go.." Yami whined, but Yugi didn't as he turned around and pulled them back towards the bed.

"Ahku, dear little.. Ahk-" Atem begun, but was shut up when Yugi turned to face them. He didn't look that mad any more, in fact he looked a little needy.

"If you kept me up.. this long, I'm not going to bed.. there's only a few hours till I have to get up.. do something about it!" Yugi said, flushing. Yami and Atem exchanged shocked look as Yugi let go of their hair. Then Atem smirked and grabbed Yugi's right hand while Yami grabbed Yugi's left. The two of them leaned in towards Yugi, who blushed deeply.

"Do you realised what your proposing?" Atem asked with one of his famous smirks. Yami smiled as well, just in a more gently way.

"Yes I do!" Yugi said and pouted. Yami pushed forward and kissed on cheek while Atem did the same on the opposite cheek.

"Then you'd better be prepared!" Atem said. Then the two of them brought Yugi down to the bed for another three hours of love making. Yugi giggled and smiled at them before he kissed Yami.

"I love you.. both" he whispered. Yami and Atem smiled gently.

"We love you too Ahku" both said and leaned down. Yugi closed his eyes and let himself be swept away on the waves of pleasure. Wich Yami would be just half an hour too anyway.

"We'll be together.. forever!" Yugi whispered.

"We will" Yami answered before they let the pleasure speak for them.

* * *

><p>*blush* ... ... did I really.. write that?<p>

Atem: *smirk* Yes you did!

Me: Oh.. *runs of to hide somewhere*

Yami: Why did she.. run?

Yugi: *glare* 4 am.. you two.. are on the couch .. for the rest.. of the month!

Yami & Atem: WHAT? Yugi, you can't be serious..

Yugi: *smirk* I am..

Atem: Nooooooooooooooooo \(ToT)/

Me: It'll be fine *whispers from hiding spot..* remember to review okay, I'm already working on a new Mpreg so- *hit in the head by Yami*

Yami: That idea will never appear here! \\\

Me: It will..

Atem: Who's the pregnant one?

Me: I did think.. wait.. SHUT UP! Okay.. please remember to review.. again.. but if people really want to.. I could continue.. but I'm kind of out of ideas.. and positions.. ^\\\^

Yugi: O.O


End file.
